


BtP S1, Party Favour: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion

by BehindThePod, blackglass, kaixo (ballpoint), miss_marina95, rhythmia, theleanansidhe



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: Podficcers discuss how being people of color impacts their work as podficcers and how they experience podfic fandom, as well as the strengths and pitfalls of how podfic fandom handles characters of color (CoC) & stories about CoC. Also includes discussions about how to raise the profile of podfics about CoC in fandom and podfic recs!Duration: 1:08:25
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 1





	BtP S1, Party Favour: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/u4aiw8f2l27ovns/BtP%20S1%20Party%20Favour%20-%20podficcers%20of%20color%20cover.png)

### Behind the Pod, Party Favour: Podficcers of Color Roundtable Discussion

###### Streaming: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [ParakaProductions](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/podficcers%20of%20color%20roundtable%20discussion.mp3) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ovfp7w2u5h4vkkw/BtP%20S1%20Party%20Favour%20-%20podficcers%20of%20color%20roundtable%20discussion.mp3?dl=0) | 33.4 mb.
  * M4A/B link: [ParakaProductions](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/podficcers%20of%20color%20roundtable%20discussion.m4a) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ayeeyvawffpft2e/BtP%20S1%20Party%20Favour%20-%20podficcers%20of%20color%20roundtable%20discussion.m4b?dl=0) | 33.3 mb. 



###### Additional notes:

For the curious, here's a few Fanlore articles about some of the things we talked about in the discussions about fandom and race:

* [What is RaceFail?](https://fanlore.org/wiki/RaceFail_%2709)
* [The infamous Haiti fic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_J2_Haiti_Fic)

Links to fandom events discussed:

* [Podfication](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Podfication)
* [Europodfriends](https://europodfriends.tumblr.com/)
* [Marvel POC Fanworks Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvelpocexchange)
* [The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Awesome_Ladies_Podfic_Anthology)
* [@podathon on Twitter](https://twitter.com/podathon)
* [@copperbadge/@polizwrites' Zero Comment Challenge](https://copperbadge.tumblr.com/tagged/zero-comment-challenge)
* [welovepodfic feedback challenge](https://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/)
* [What is blanket permission?](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement)

###### Podfic recs!:

**theleanansidhe's recs:**

* **[If you don't like it you can lump it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733495)** ( _Young Avengers, Kate Bishop/America Chavez_ | read by exmanhater, regonym, Rhea314 (Rhea), & theleanansidhe | written by verity)
* **[In Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632204)** ( _Legend of Korra, Korra/Asami_ | read by theleanansidhe | written by exmanhater)

**kaixo's recs (by podficcers of color):**

* **[Baiting The Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167680)** ( _Game of Thrones, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth_ | read by analise010 | written by glamafonic)
* **[I Want To Make Up My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409160)** ( _Genghis Khan--Miike Snow music video, Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent, Gold Nose Villain/Wife_ | read by blackglass, klb, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), silverandblue, wordsaremyfaith | written by Toft)

**miss_marina95's recs:**

* **[Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829730)** ( _Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Finn/Poe Dameron_ | read by reena_jenkins | written by imaginarygolux)
* **[whoever you'll be tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568491)** ( _MCU, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson_ | read by sallysparrow017 | written by thingswithwings)

**rhythmia's recs:**

* **[between hurting and healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044837)** ( _Check, Please!, Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer_ | read by rhythmia | written by pennyproud)
* **[quantum entanglement (163,427 light-years back to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573396)** ( _Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau_ | read by rhythmia | written by pepperfield)

**blackglass's recs:**

* **[your life as a transient variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878280)** ( _Check, Please!, Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer_ | read by rhythmia | written by pepperfield)
* **[A Cry Answered (Multivoice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077260)** ( _Pacific Rim_ | read by kalakirya, KDHeart, & such_heights | written by imperfectcircle)
* **[A Cry Answered (w/ Japanese Translations)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549467)** (read by blackglass & Hananobira)
* **[A Cry Answered (Podfic Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771664)** (read by blackglass, Hananobira, kalakirya, KDHeart, & such_heights)
* **[Kandake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590115)** ( _Black Panther, Nakia/T'Challa_ | read by blackglass | written by HerenorThereNearnorFar)

###### Commenting and Talkback:

blackglass (Trish, she/her) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/blackestglass) | [Tumblr](http://blackestglass.tumblr.com)

kaixo (Jazz, she/her) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)

miss_marina95 (Jess, she/her) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/miss_marina95)

rhythmia (Mel, they/them) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/rhythmelia) | [Tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com) | [Dreamwidth](http://rhythmia.dreamwidth.org)

theleanansidhe (Isabela, she/her) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theleanansidhe)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/5858.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
